


Show & Tell

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Desk Sex, F/M, Harley tells it like he sees it, Kids say the darndest things, Principal Ben, Reylo - Freeform, Show and tell, Smut, assessment time, sleeping with the Principal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Teacher Rey's young son is up for show & tell. She's so proud - that is until her Principal unexpectedly decides to sit in on her lesson and her son's big mouth gets them all into trouble!~~~~A Reylo_Prompt AU that I decided to go ahead and write myself :DGifting this one to my lovely friend & wishing her a speedy recovery! xxx





	1. Kids say the darndest things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BDrivEr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDrivEr/gifts).

As her head falls back against the pillow her eyes drift to the chair by the bed – navy suit jacket, shirt and tie placed neatly over the back.

Her first thought is how tidy he is, but she supposes as school Principal he has to be to keep a school of children and parents in order.

Her second thought is _Ah. Right. there._ Releasing a moan without thinking, Rey lets her legs fall further apart as his large hands slide up to grip her thighs even tighter.

_His head_ between _her legs_ is the best thing she’s felt for a long time.

Although thoughts quickly drift to the following days’ events, she tries her best to reign them in. This is something that doesn’t happen every day, not to a busy mother like herself, and she’ll be damned if she’s not going to savour every sweet, delicious moment.

‘_Oh my god. Ben_’

It’s only a whisper but he hears it, dark eyes meeting hers as he peers from underneath the mop of dark hair. He licks his lips before he speaks.

‘Good?’ he asks, obviously concerned with his performance, as she guesses a Principal would be. But it has its pluses, because his attention to detail when it comes to intimacy is spot on.

Especially his attention to the most sensitive detail on her body – her swollen, throbbing clit.

And good doesn’t even begin to describe that mouth.

_Or those lips_.

_Or the sinful tongue._

He’s doing things to her no other man ever has. Her ex never took the time to see what she liked, to explore, to enjoy. She’s only known Ben intimately for a few weeks now, but she knows she can’t ever let him go.

It had begun with exchanged glances across the school cafeteria, but Rey was mostly tired and strung out from the kids, so she initially paid no real mind.

It became more obvious when she was presented with a teaching award at assembly the following day and his hand pressed softly into her back. She’d tried not to get too excited initially, but she couldn’t help notice that none of her fellow female teachers received the same attention.

And it finally came to a head in the janitor’s closet one hot, summer afternoon when she couldn’t find the cleaning fluid she knew was there. One of her kids had vomited all over the carpet after lunch and she needed to remove the stench.

He’d walked in behind her, letting the door close behind them. She hadn’t said anything, she’d simply asked him where the cleaner was.

His eyes shone in the darkened room, breath hot against her face and when he’d reached around her (_oh so close_) to pull the cleaner from behind, he’d paused.

His large frame bent, face close to hers and she knew what he was asking so she took a chance - the chance to angle her face to his.

He’d flicked the short hair from his forehead, he’d smiled and that was it.

_She’d_ been the one to initiate the kiss, but _he’d _been the one to fumble the cleaner and push her hard against the shelves as bottles rattled and fell around them.

It was a frantic, desperate kiss and it went on for an eternity, yet it still wasn’t long enough.

When he’d pulled away, he’d adjusted his jacket to run an exceptionally massive hand through that gorgeous, dark hair and she was gone.

He’d only muttered a few words, but those words told her exactly what he was thinking.

‘I hope that’s not the last time we do that’

And it hadn’t been, which is how they find themselves here, sprawled on the bed and completely naked.

He’s eaten her out 3 mornings of the last 5 and they’ve had sex 6 times already.

Fantastic, hot, _passionate sex_.

Who knew a school Principal would be so amazing in bed?

Rey doesn’t know much, but she knows this isn’t normal - knows it probably won’t last – but that isn’t going to stop her enjoying it.

‘_So good_’ she mutters in reply, head contorting on the pillow. Ben’s so good at this that one orgasm is never enough - he always endeavours to drag as many out of her as he possibly can. Which is hard to forget when he walks by the open classroom door each day and she immediately blushes at the very thought of it.

No one else knows yet and that’s the way they intend to keep it if they have any say. All they want is to stay caught up in their little sex bubble because that’s just how they like it.

Although she’s well and truly of age (and he certainly is – _10 years her senior_) relationships between staffers at school are severely frowned upon. Rey knows she won’t get fired – Ben would never let that happen – but there’d still be whispers among staffers and parents and she really couldn’t be bothered with all the drama.

Life hasn’t been all roses for Rey Johnson so she’s keen for some normality for once in her life. Being a mother is hard enough, but being a working mother is the hardest job of all, juggling life with work every day.

_Thank God for weekends._

3 orgasms later and Rey’s well and truly spent. Ben lies beside her now, smug smirk on his face, slick sheen visible on those sinfully plush lips. Pulling herself up she leans over him, soft gentle kisses pulling the last remnants of her slick from his mouth.

She really could kiss this man forever.

‘You’ll be the death of me’ she murmurs into the lamplight, scattered kisses covering his face, his bare skin baring the constellation of scattered moles and freckles.

He’s a handsome man, _so handsome_. Tall, strong and broad. A manly man.

Rey loves a manly man, and he’s one of the best she’s seen, but she’s falling for him already and she’s not sure that’s what he wants.

Maybe this is just sex to him? And it’s fine if it is. Heaven knows she’s needed some good sex in her life.

‘Hm’ he muses, kissing her back. ‘I think you’ll be the death of me, Miss Johnson’

Rey groans when she hears it. He has a habit of springing that line on her in the bedroom and she shouldn’t like it – _she shouldn’t_ – but she does.

She’s tempted to use _Mr Solo_ against him too, but she hasn’t found the right time yet.

One day.

Rey falls back against the pillow and he leans over her now, one deliciously thick finger tracing the shell of her ear as he studies her face.

‘What are you thinking about?’ he asks after a long silence, her mind having drifted off again. If only she could stay with one thought for an extended period of time, but alas her mind ticks the most late at night.

‘Tomorrow’ she answers honestly, already mentally planning the day ahead.

‘Do you ever stop thinking about work?’ he smiles, nuzzling his nose against hers.

She doesn’t, not really. And with her son in her class it’s hard not to be thinking about it all the time, because even when she isn’t, he is.

Ben props himself up on his elbow and she strokes his bicep as she thinks out loud.

‘He’s never spoken in front of the class before. He doesn’t seem nervous, but I can’t help it. It’s like I’m nervous for him’

‘I get that’ Ben nods. ‘But I’m pretty sure he’ll be fine, he’s a strong kid. Reminds me a lot of myself at that age’

She’s not sure what to make of that.

‘So, he’ll be doing_ this_ with the hot, young teacher?’ she gestures to the two of them, ‘that’s what you’re saying?’

She can’t help but laugh nervously, the thought of her sweet, little boy all grown up and having sex more than she can bear right now.

‘Maybe’ he laughs back. ‘No, I mean he’ll be fine tomorrow. I was always nervous before a speech, but I’d ham it up you know? Make jokes, that kind of thing. Making my classmates laugh was my way of getting past it, and I’m pretty sure Harley is just like that’

Ben’s spot on. Harley, named by his motorcycle-obsessed father, is her pride and joy but he’s a lot like his father. Too much sometimes, as she’s constantly reminded of him and she’d rather not be.

That relationship was a messy whirlwind and it ended with him walking out on her at 5 months pregnant. Any man that does that to a woman doesn’t deserve to occupy another thought in her mind, Rey’s sure of that much.

But as much as she tries not to think about him, she’ll always have a reminder in little Harley.

And he’s a livewire, much like his father was, but he has a softer, funnier side that she supposes he gets from her, so she can see what Ben means.

‘I’ve tried not to talk too much about it, you know. I’m trying not to put any pressure on him’

‘He’ll be fine, I’m sure of it’

She only wishes she had Ben’s confidence, but she’ll figures they’ll find out tomorrow - one way or the other.

‘What’s subject did he choose?’ Ben asks, pulling the covers down to plant soft kisses over her bare chest, her nipples hardening under his attention.

‘Bugs’ Rey muses, chuckling softly while enjoying his wet lips against her cool skin.

‘Bugs, ay?’ Ben returns his attention to her nipple. Tugging it between his teeth he makes her squirm.

‘Yeah, I know, but he loves them. Cause they squirm and stuff - his words, not mine’ she laughs and his head lifts again.

‘Bit like you are now?’

‘Mm, just like that’ Rey tugs at his head, pulling his lips back to hers. His tongue pushes into her mouth as her hand drops below to find him hard against her stomach.

Ben adjusts himself, centring his hard cock against her core and smiling as he pushes the thick, leaking tip against her entrance.

Her body opens naturally to accept him, and she sighs as he slips in to the hilt, the stretch nothing short of exquisite.

Ben likes it slow and steady, setting a pace that’s always close enough but not quite. He likes to bring her close to the edge time and time again only to pull back and drag it out even longer. He has stamina comparable to no other man she’s ever been with and it’s a constant battle between loving it and wanting to scream at him to let her get there.

But she wouldn’t change it. Given a choice, she’d choose this over previous sexual encounters any day of the week.

When he’s finally done with her and she’s _finally_ allowed to come, he gets this smirk she can’t even find the words to describe. And she’s a teacher, descriptive words should never be that hard to find.

Hands behind his head, smug smirk still on his face, Rey lets out an exhausted sigh.

‘That’s nothing short of torture’ she muses, hearing him laugh beside her.

‘Haven’t heard any complaints so far’ he quips. And he’s right.

_Again._

‘Too spent to complain, not that I would anyway’

‘Then I must be doing something right’

He sits up now, chest heaving as he sucks in a few deep breaths which gives her a few seconds to study his muscled back. Rey sits up too, a dull ache already making itself known. She’ll be sore tomorrow no doubt, the way she is every morning after sex with Ben.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’

Running a hand through his hair Ben stands to full height. ‘Gotta pee, don’t miss me too much. And don’t go anywhere ‘cause I’ll be ready for round 2 when I get back’

She must be the luckiest woman in the world. How she managed to snag a guy like him, she still has no clue.

She’s about to tell him to put some pants on (just in case) when she hears the small, inquisitive voice in the hallway outside the door.

‘You’re not my Daddy’

Her hands go to her face and she leans forward to try and peer through the open door, but she can’t see anything. In a mad hurry she works to pull her discarded singlet over her head.

Ben’s hands fly to cover himself and he _should _move – he knows he should – but he can’t. Kids don’t often leave him speechless, but this unexpected encounter certainly had.

‘Mommy!’ Harley bolts through the bedroom door jumping into bed next to her, small cold hands reaching around her neck.

She knew he’d find out eventually, but this wasn’t exactly the way she’d seen it happening.

She’d planned it in her head – she’d sit him down, explain about Ben in the most child-friendly way she could, and everyone would live happily ever after.

Who was she kidding? She should’ve known it wouldn’t be that simple.

‘Hey, it’s ok buddy. That’s just Ben’

Just Ben? Probably not an ideal thing to say, but she can hear Ben in the bathroom so she figures it’s ok. She doesn’t mean _just Ben_ as in _just Ben_, she’s simply trying to help him realise Ben is a nice man and there’s no need to be frightened.

‘Who’s Ben?’ Harley asks still attached to her neck, blue eyes blinking back at her.

‘Ben is-’

Her friend? Lover?

‘Ben is a friend, buddy. He won’t hurt you. You know I wouldn’t let anyone into this house who would hurt you, right?’

He lets go of her neck to nod his little head.

‘Why does he have no clothes on?’

Oh.

_That._

Now that she _doesn’t_ have an answer for.

He lost them? He likes being naked?

‘And why is he in your room?’

Kids and their 20 questions. More like 20,000.

Rey sighs, pulling him up and onto her knee as he stares back at her. She strokes his hair while she talks, softly and reassuringly, catching Ben standing at the door out of the corner of her eye.

Thank God he had the sense to put a towel around himself.

‘Harley, this is Ben’

She nods to Ben and he walks toward Harley as he snuggles into Rey’s side, still a tad unsure of the large new man in their apartment. Rey doesn’t think he’s scared as such, maybe just a little nervous meeting someone new. He’s always been a fairly cautious kid.

Ben squats down next to the bed so his massive frame isn’t so intimidating, speaking softly while extending his hand.

Harley loves shaking hands. Rey thinks it’s because it makes him feel important and he stares at Ben as he takes his little hand in his.

‘It’s nice to meet you, Harley. You’re Mom has told me a lot of nice things about you’

Harley blinks back at him. Rey can see his mind ticking over and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t slightly nervous what would come out of his mouth next.

‘Are you the man from school?’

Rey hadn’t even thought he might recognise Ben, but maybe he stood out because he’s so tall? Or maybe simply because he’s the Principal, although they’d never been called to his office. That was still on her to-do list…

‘I am. I’m the Principal’

‘What’s that?’

Ben laughs, glancing at Rey but he doesn’t get the chance to answer.

‘He’s in charge of the whole school, buddy’

Harley’s eyes go wide along with his little mouth. ‘Wow’

It really is cute.

‘I’ve seen you there. At sembly’

Of course. That’s where he’d recognise him from.

‘A-ssembly, Harley’ Rey corrects him.

‘That’s right’ Ben nods.

‘Do you like my Mommy?’ Harley asks.

Uh oh - here we go.

Ben steals another quick glance at Rey and she grimaces and nods, hoping he’ll be fairly restrained with his answer.

‘I do like your Mommy’ Ben replies, smiling at Rey then back at Harley.

‘Do you like all the other Mommies at my school, too?’

Rey intervenes while Ben’s mouth is agape. Harley has a knack of saying the most inopportune things at the most inopportune times – he gets _that_ from his father too.

‘Buddy, come on’ Rey hops out of bed, quickly realising she’s only in her underwear and singlet top, but it’s nothing Harley hasn’t seen her in before. No time to worry about that now anyway.

‘You should be in bed, it’s late’ She lifts him off the bed and guides him to the door.

‘Will he be here in the morning?’ Harley asks, turning back to point at Ben.

She really couldn’t blame Ben if he wasn’t, but she figures it’ll take more than a curious child to scare him off - he would’ve dealt with enough of those in his time.

‘I’m not sure, we’ll see. And remember I told you it’s rude to point? Now c’mon, toilet and bed’

Leaving the room, she returns only after Harley’s spent 5 minutes in the toilet and she’s tucked him back into bed. Ben’s dressed and sitting on her bed when she returns, suit pants and shirt back on.

He’s obviously not staying.

‘Sorry about that’ she whispers, sitting next to him as he takes her hand. ‘He’s a bit of a chatterbox’

‘He’s adorable. I can’t believe how much he looks like you’

She guesses he does look a lot like her.

‘Yeah. Gets his attitude from his father though, let me tell you’

Ben looks a little uncomfortable now.

‘Hey, you don’t have to go. I’d really like it if you stayed’

He’s never stayed over before, always leaving early in the morning before Harley wakes up, but she hopes he might this time. He doesn’t seem too keen though.

‘No, I should go. You’ll have enough questions in the morning without me here’

He’s probably right.

He pulls her onto his lap, kissing her bare arm.

‘You didn’t answer my son’s question though’ she quips, whispering into his ear.

‘Which one? There were a few’

He’s not wrong.

‘About whether you like the other Mommies as much as you like me’

‘Ohh right. _That one_’ Blowing out a breath, his hand falls to her breast to squeeze it through her top.

‘I certainly _don’t_ like the other Mommies the way I like you’ he says, low and serious. ‘And I certainly don’t penetrate the other Mommies the way I do you, either’ He wiggles his eyebrows at that and she dies a little inside.

She has a soft spot for that word – _penetration_ – and he damn well knows it. She should never have told him that.

‘Glad to hear it’ Rey blushes, standing to face him. ‘Are you sure you can’t stay?’

‘Maybe another time? Give him some time to get used to us. You know, _out _of the bedroom?’

She figures that’s fair enough. Smart man this one.

‘Fair enough. I understand’

Curling up in bed she watches him grab his jacket and shoes. He kisses her goodnight before he leaves, promising they’ll catch up somehow – some way – at school tomorrow.

As soon as he’s gone her mind flicks back to work and her son. She lays awake for another hour hoping he’ll be ok tomorrow before she finally drifts off to sleep, knowing all the worry in the world won’t change anything.

~~~~

‘Socks and shoes!’ Rey yells from the kitchen for the third time, packing the last of his lunch into his Star Wars lunchbox.

‘I’m feeding Charlie!’

Of course he is – she’s sure he loves that hamster more than life itself.

‘Well hurry up please, we’re leaving in 10 minutes!’ She shouldn’t yell, she tries not to make a habit of it, but on busy mornings it just happens.

‘Have you got your bug collection? Please make sure it’s in your bag because we won’t be coming back home to get it!’

Rey’s constantly thankful he’s into dead bugs rather than live ones, so his collection entails an album of crusty critters rather than a container of live, wriggling ones. He’s fascinated by them when they’re alive but thankfully he only hangs onto the dead ones.

She’s overheard friends say it’s a _creepy habit_ and she should put a stop to it, but little Harley doesn’t have a creepy bone in his body. The kid wouldn’t harm a fly.

Rey manages to bundle him out the door and into the car - albeit 10 minutes late - and of course traffic is a nightmare. It’s Monday after all. However, her own class is unlikely to start without her, so she’ll get there when she gets there.

When they finally make it to the classroom - another toilet trip and one misplaced shoe later - most of the children and parents are already there but thankfully there’s still a few she’s waiting on.

They manage to amuse themselves while she sets up for the mornings’ _show & tell_, little Harley sorting the bugs in his collection for the second time that morning while telling his friend Jackson everything he knows about them.

Jackson’s a sweet kid, he could certainly have worse friends.

Welcomes and seating arrangements aside, Rey begins. Jackson is first up and he’s a riot from start to finish. His chosen topic is the Emergency Services because his Dad is on the police force. His outfit even comes complete with large hat and baton and it really is a cute sight. He sounds so proud.

Rey is seated toward the back of the classroom making short notes to use in her reports at the end of the year. She’s still listening though, she learnt to multi-task years ago.

After Jackson it’s one of the older students in her combined class, Emma who will be speaking on her topic of choice – Star Wars.

She always knew she liked that kid.

Harley is into the latest trilogy of movies too and Rey’s happy to let him love them to his hearts’ content because she happens to think they’re pretty neat too. Why should kids have all the fun?

‘And I like Kira because she’s cool’ Emma remarks, official Kira doll help up high for the other kids to see. ‘She’s smart and she’s not afraid to fight the bad guys. Like Kylo Ren. He’s the big, evil villain but Kira’s not scared of him because she has special powers, and Kylo doesn’t like it’

Rey can’t help but stifle a giggle at that. She’s not sure Kylo’s even a true villain when it comes down to it, but this girl knows her stuff – there’s no way _she’ll_ be the one to correct her.

When the class applauds the end of Emma’s long and detailed speech it’s Harley’s turn. Rey’s stomach churns with nerves as he fumbles with his collection and walks forward to the front of the classroom.

He looks so small up there against the large whiteboard and her large desk but her heart swells with pride - his first time speaking in front of the class and she’s lucky enough to witness it.

She’s tempted to help him get organised but she hasn’t done it for any of the other students so she can’t be seen to show favouritism. Instead, she stays seated.

Her mind flicks back to the first time she ever had to get up in front of the class at school. She remembers it well as her topic of choice was horses. Or mainly, how much she wanted one.

As a youngster on a farm that’s all she’d thought about at the time, however growing up and moving to a tiny, city apartment had finally put paid to that dream.

Making eye contact with her son she smiles proudly, nodding to let him know she’s there watching and it’ll all be ok.

She shouldn’t be surprised when he chooses a rather witty opening line.

‘I’m Harley Johnson and my Mom’s the teacher. And she’s the best teacher in the whole world’

Rey’s flattered, really.

His comment draws a few affectionate _awws_ from the other parents and Rey ducks her head, pretending to write in her book. The classroom door opens and closes but she doesn’t look up, too nervous to watch Harley in case she puts him off in any way.

It’s probably just another parent showing up late, she knows what that’s like.

Harley is telling the class about the butterflies in his collection when he suddenly stops talking, eyes trained on the side of the room when Rey looks up.

Should she prompt him, or just wait?

He points and Rey follows the direction of his finger, to Ben.

_Oh no._

‘Hey’ he yells a little too loudly in the small but crowded room. ‘You’re the man who was in Mommy’s bedroom!’

_Ohhh shit._

Rey feels like she’s living a nightmare.

You know that feeling you get when you can see something happening and you _know _you should stop it, but it’s like you’re frozen in time? She’s experiencing that right now.

Of course he’s pointing directly at Ben. Rey had no idea he’d even slipped into the room! She’d obviously missed it, and this is _exactly_ what happens when she doesn’t pay attention - she manages to get herself into embarrassing situations.

Fellow parents’ gasp but the other children are mostly silent, all eyes currently trained on Ben who looks like he’d rather be anywhere else but here. The tips of his adorably large ears pink as everyone stares and he does his best to remain stoic.

Rey is still frozen in her seat. Part of her hopes Harley will continue with his talk and everyone will forget all about it, but she knows she can’t take the risk.

She moves now, leaping from her seat to get to Harley at the front of the room. He sees her coming though and she’s not quick enough to stop the next line that tumbles out of his mouth.

‘And he wasn’t wearing any underpants’ he proudly declares to the already stunned room, the children descending into mad giggles as Rey clamps a desperate hand over his mouth.

Ben exits the room without a word, closing the door behind him and she’s left alone to deal with a classroom in chaos.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has little Harley helped or hindered Rey's relationship with Principal Solo?

Locking the door to his office, Ben double-checks to _make sure_ it’s locked. He plans to stay locked inside for the rest of the day until the entire school empties out if he has his way.

Sinking into his office chair he runs a hand through his hair just as there’s a knock on the door.

‘Busy!’ he yells back, hoping it’s no-one important. Only Rey’s class knows what happened so it’s probably safe to let other people in, yet he really can’t be bothered. Safer to keep them _all_ out.

‘Only me’ comes the soft voice from behind the door.

_Rey’s voice._

Making his way to the door he unlocks it and holds it open while she slips in, sticking his head out to see if anyone is watching. Thankfully classes are still underway, so most others are preoccupied – which makes him wonder who’s looking after her class.

Rey sinks into his chair with a groan and he takes a seat on the edge of the desk not really knowing where to start.

‘I’m so sorry’ is the first thing she says and of course he accepts her apology.

‘Not your fault’

He’s right, but Rey still feels awful about the whole situation.

‘It kinda is. He’s _my son’_

Well, that part is true.

‘He has this way of just saying whatever’s on his mind and sometimes I’m powerless to stop it, you know? He gets it from his father, the rambling part anyway and I can’t-‘

Ben laughs as she glares back at him.

‘_What?_’

‘Are you sure he gets it from his father? The rambling part, I mean’

He covers his mouth, but she can still see him smirking.

Rey sighs, sliding further down the chair. ‘Oh god. Maybe he does get it from me? I always thought-’

She’s about to go off on another ramble but she quickly realises and stops herself, joining Ben’s laughter. When they finally stop laughing, Ben turns serious again.

‘Who’s watching your class, by the way?’

‘Oh, Lina. Her daughter’s in my class and she’s a TA at another school. I asked her to watch the kids and I gave them a subject to draw to buy us a bit of time. She didn’t seem to mind. I think she could see how embarrassing the whole situation was’

She hadn’t thought Ben might have a problem with it. It seemed like the best option at the time.

‘Hope that’s ok?’

‘Yeah, yeah’ he nods. ‘That’s fine. As long as they aren’t left alone, that’s all I was worried about’

‘I’d never leave them alone, Ben’

He knows that, he just can’t think straight at the moment and who could really blame him?

Leaving his perch on the desk he stands to walk the room, Rey watching as he paces back and forth.

‘Damage control’

‘Yeah’ Rey agrees. ‘How do we go about this?’

‘I guess we don’t, really? If there’s a complaint down the track, we’ll look at it then. Maybe just better we try and keep it business as usual?’

Rey’s _more than happy_ with that arrangement.

‘I’ll talk to Harley too, although I’m not sure how much difference it’ll make’

Ben agrees it’s probably pointless, but he’s her child so he’s happy to leave that decision up to her.

‘Are you still coming over tonight?’

‘Is that really a good idea?’ He’d planned to come over later that night, but he wasn’t sure it was appropriate now.

‘Maybe better I give you guys some space’

‘Don’t be silly’ she replies, standing to move closer. ‘This doesn’t change anything between us, does it?’

She certainly hopes Harley hasn’t scared the poor guy away.

‘I guess not, if you’re ok with it? I don’t want to cause any trouble’

Rey can’t shake her head fast enough. ‘Ben, you didn’t cause any trouble in the _first place_. We’re both grown adults, no one else can choose what we do behind closed doors but us’

‘If you’re sure?’

‘Yes, I am. I was thinking maybe you could come for dinner this time? Harley needs to see how important you are to me and I think doing it today might be best. If you want to, of course. If you don’t, it’s fine’

Maybe it would be best Harley get comfortable with him? Ben has no plans to go anywhere anytime soon so the sooner they all got used to each other the better, right?

‘Ok. It’s a date’

‘Great’ Rey grabs his hand. ‘I better get back to class, Lina’s probably up to her neck in rowdy kids’

‘No worries’

‘I’ll see you tonight then? 6 sound ok?’

‘Perfect. See you then, if I don’t see you before’ he winks and she grins.

‘Tidy desk, Mr Solo’ she quips as she leaves, eyes flicking between the desk and Ben.

‘I look forward to messing it up one day’

She leaves without another word, making her way back to the classroom and leaving Ben with his growing boner.

Good thing he’s decided to stay locked in his office.

~~~~

Rey sucks in a deep breath before daring to open the classroom door.

When she left it was chaos, but now a strange sense of calm engulfs the room. All the children are sitting quietly and drawing or talking in hushed whispers.

Rey sidles up to Lina, seated at her desk reading a novel.

‘Hey, everything ok?’ she whispers, squatting down next to the desk.

‘Good as gold’ she smiles back.

‘How did you get them so quiet?’ Rey asks, truly baffled. She can quieten a classroom well enough but there’s always a few who bend the rules, yet _not one child_ is doing that here that she can see.

‘Told them they could go to recess 10 minutes early’ she grins back.

Genius.

Rey decides she’ll be using that one again for sure.

‘Well, thank you but I think I can take it from here’

She thanks Lina again, letting her get on with her actual life while she gets back to work. She doesn’t interrupt the kids – they’re still drawing quietly so she’s happy to let that continue.

Sending them to recess 10 minutes earlier as promised, the rest of the morning runs surprisingly smoothly. It’s not until she checks her work email at lunchtime that she sees an email from one of her parents.

Sighing, she takes an extra-long sip of coffee before she reads on.

  
Miss Johnson,  
I wanted to let you know how disappointed I am you turned today’s innocent show and tell morning into a sordid display of your apparent relationship with our school Principal. To invite him to that class in the first place was also highly inappropriate.  
Although your relationship is not forbidden by the school itself (yes, I did check), please know this is not the kind of example I want for my child. I will be bringing this matter to the attention of the school Board to deal with as they see fit.

Rey knows she shouldn’t be shocked - deep down she was expecting this - but she could’ve done without the additional drama. The email isn’t one she recognises so it could be from anyone really, although she has a few suspicions who it may be.

By the end of the day she’s keen to get home and forget the whole caper.

Hoping Ben will still drop by as promised, Rey sets about hitting the supermarket to grab ingredients for dinner. Settling on lasagne (a favourite of Harely’s _and _hers) she bundles the bags into the boot and heads home, sure to stop and stock up on wine on the way.

Harley arrives home just after 4.30. He’d had a brief play date with Jackson after school and his parents had kindly dropped him off, saving her another trip out of the house and allowing dinner to be prepared without interruption.

He immediately drops his bag and sets about playing.

‘Harley. Please put your bag in your room and your shoes by the door. Dinner will be ready in an hour’

She knows she’ll have to repeat the instructions 2 or 3 times over but that’s standard practise in their household - standard practice in any household, Rey figures.

When Harley _finally_ bring his shoes to sit beside the front door (_one block tower and 2 books later_) Rey seizes the opportunity to sit him down and talk about the morning’s events.

‘Buddy, why did you point out Mr Solo in class today?’

Harley looks up at her from across the table. ‘Is that the man from school?’

‘Yes’ Rey nods. ‘He’s the Principal remember?’

‘The man in your bedroom?’

That part he certainly has down pat, unfortunately.

‘Yes. Now listen. This might be hard for you to understand but that information is private. That’s just something between Mommy and Mr Solo, ok? We don’t need the other children to know about it’

‘Will he be in your bedroom again?’

‘Yes' No point beating around the bush.

‘Mommy and he will be spending quite a bit of time together from now on, ok?’

He nods again, as if he understands when she knows he can’t really.

‘Is Mr Solo my new Daddy?’

Rey hadn’t expected this conversation with her son quite so soon. For all the bad things his father was, he was still just that – his father. Nothing or no-one would ever change that.

‘No, buddy. Your Daddy will always be your Daddy. Mr Solo is just…Mommy’s new friend’

‘Like Jackson is _my_ friend?’

Not quite like that, but at least he’s getting the idea. She’s sure he doesn’t really understand, but at least she’s tried to explain. She couldn’t have Ben over again without trying to help Harley understand what’s going on. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them.

‘Can I watch some TV now?’

‘Yes’ Rey laughs, knowing there’s probably no point continuing. ‘But only two shows ok, then it’ll be dinner time. And listen, Mr Solo will be here for dinner too, so I want you to be on your best behaviour tonight, ok?’

‘Ok’

Harley is away from the table and on the couch before she can say anything further, so she figures it’s probably best to leave it be for now.

He happily amuses himself, _watching possibly a tad more than two shows,_ but it keeps him occupied so she’s happy for the chance to get the house clean before Ben arrives.

He’s prompt, as always, arriving at 6pm on the dot. Harley’s in the toilet when he arrives so they steal some precious time alone to share a kiss.

Rey melts into his touch the way she always does, only breaking apart when Harley’s footsteps come thundering up the hall.

‘I hope you washed your hands?’ she comments, turning her attention to placing food on the table with Ben’s help.

‘Yes’ he replies, and she knows he’s lying.

‘That doesn’t sound very convincing. And come to think of it, I didn’t hear the water running’

Ben huffs a small laugh and Harley groans before disappearing down the hall again.

‘Kids, ay?’

She laughs along with him. ‘Yeah, kids. Why do we love them again?’

Ben leans close, his voice soft in her ear. ‘Because they’re mostly adorable and it’s fun making them?’

‘Mm. It is fun making them’ she agrees ‘although I’m in no hurry to make another one, just so you know’

‘Got it’ Ben pulls away and nods. He gets it. He works with kids all day, surely he doesn’t want one of his own? If he does, that’s something they’ll have to talk about down the track.

Once they’re all seated, Harley says grace before dinner. It’s a tradition Rey started when he was old enough and one she plans to continue. She’s not particularly religious but she believes in a higher power and it just feels…right.

Harley’s version of grace is mostly thanking Jesus for the things he did at school that day and the food he ate, but Rey loves to hear whatever is on his mind and she loves that he finishes with a loud _Amen_!

As they dig in, they talk about their day. Harley is mostly silent, which is unusual for him. They don’t often have guests over for dinner and certainly not men (it’s been a while since that’s happened) so she can understand his apprehension.

Bless Ben – he does his best to make him feel comfortable around him.

‘How was school today, Harley?’ he asks, shovelling another mouthful on food into those delicious, pink lips of his.

Harley stares down at his plate and doesn’t answer initially.

‘Harley, honey. Ben asked you a question. It’s rude not to answer’

‘Good’ is all he says before going back to poking the food around his plate. He doesn’t seem hungry either and that’s also unusual.

‘I hear you got an extra 10 minutes recess? That’s pretty cool’ Ben remarks, still attempting to get him to come out of his shell. It does the trick, if only briefly.

His little face lights up before he goes on to tell Ben about all the things he got to do in that extra 10 minutes and how it was cool to have the playground to themselves for a while before the big kids came out.

Ben smiles over at Rey as he speaks, and she smiles back.

‘Can we have an extra 10 minutes every day?’ Harley asks Ben who chuckles, laying his fork on his plate.

‘Maybe not every day – I might get into trouble for that – but every now and then it should be ok. That’s if Mommy agrees, it’s her class after all’

Harley turns his attention to his mother. ‘Could we do that?’

‘Maybe sometimes, buddy’ she nods and smiles. ‘But only when the class is really well behaved, ok?’

‘Ok’ he agrees, before asking if he can be excused. He’s hardly eaten a thing off his plate, but he seems happy enough and Rey doesn’t want to ruin a reasonably nice dinner with a tantrum over food, so she lets it go this time.

‘Yes, but it’ll be time for pyjamas in half an hour and bed shortly after, ok? No late night tonight’

Harley hears but doesn’t answer, setting up his cars on the living room floor and giving Rey and Ben some time alone for adult conversation.

Ben pours a glass of wine for each of them before returning to the table.

‘He’s a good kid’ he remarks, eyes fixated on Harley playing.

‘Yeah, he is. Mostly’ she laughs.

Ben lowers his voice to almost a whisper before continuing. ‘Does he get to see his Dad much?’

Rey’s quick to shake her head. ‘Not at all these days. _His choice, _not ours. He works away a lot and if he’s lucky he gets a card or something. But times like this I wish he had someone to play with, you know?’

Ben gets it. His childhood was a lot like Harley’s from the little he knows about him. His own Dad wasn’t around either, so he empathises.

‘That sucks as a kid. Trust me, I know’

He stands, placing his wine down on the table, walking around behind her to place those large hands on her shoulders.

‘Can I be excused to play too?’

Rey swallows the lump in her throat. ‘I’d love that. Harley would too’

He kisses the top of her head before heading to the loungeroom to plonk himself on the floor next to Harley who’s currently racing the Ferrari and Lamborghini across the floor.

Rey watches the two of them.

Ben asks first if Harley’s ok he join in, and he agrees.

‘Mommy, Ben’s gonna play cars too!’

‘That’s great’ she smiles, mouthing _thank you_ to Ben as she leaves them to it, taking the dirty plates to the sink to wash up. It’s not her favourite job in the world but the dishwasher is on the blink so it’s the way it has to be.

From the island sink she has a clear view of them playing, a sight that warms her heart. Ben tells Harley cool facts about all the cars, his little face bright and eyes wide as he watches him talk.

It’s everything she ever wanted from his _own_ father, yet it’s sad in a way it has to come from Ben. But don’t get her wrong - she’s grateful it is.

By the time the dishes are done she joins them in the lounge. There’s now a giant block bridge in the middle of the floor and they’re playing happily as she plonks on the couch nearby.

‘Oh, you beat me again!’ Ben remarks, Harley laughing as his car crosses the finish line before his.

‘Ferrari‘s faster because it’s red’ Harley tells Ben as if it’s fact.

‘Kid knows his stuff’ Ben remarks to Rey and she gives him a knowing look.

‘Even I knew that’ she retorts in fun.

‘Oh, you did?’

‘Yep. Red cars always go faster, right Harley?’

‘Right. _Cause they’re red_’

Who could argue with that logic?

Rey glances at the clock after a while and it’s already pyjama time. She knows the usual night-time tantrum is coming - it’s the same most nights.

‘Right buddy. Jammies and teeth please and one story before bed. It’s getting late’

She braces herself for the tears, but surprisingly they don’t come. Instead Harley stands and walks over to her, crawling up the couch to whisper in her ear.

‘Can Ben read me a story?’

He pulls back to stare at her with those sweet, innocent, pleading eyes. How could she say no to that?

‘If he wants to, that's fine’

Harley takes a few tentative steps toward Ben, head bowed as he speaks not quite loud enough.

‘Mommy says you can read me a story if you want to’

‘I’d love to read you a story. How about you get dressed and do your teeth first, then I’ll come in– how does that sound?’

Harley nods quickly before disappearing down the hall into his bedroom. He’s dressed in record time and in the bathroom already.

‘Well’ she observes, crossing her legs to stare at Ben with a knowing look. ‘Looks like I’ve been ditched for story time’

‘I don’t want to intrude on your normal routine? I’m happy for you to do it‘

‘Ben, it’s fine. I’m more than happy to have a rest from story time, _trust me_. Just be warned, one story usually turns into two, which can quickly turn into three if you get my drift?’

‘Loud and clear’ he chuckles, pulling his large frame from the floor. ‘Don’t worry. I’m on it’

Rey busies herself until she can’t take it anymore. She needs to steal a listen at Ben reading Harley a story.

She tries her best not to make it too obvious, creeping down the hall to stand outside the open bedroom door. It doesn’t take much listening to realise it’s his favourite book that Ben’s reading aloud – Wind in the Willows.

And it’s ironic that was the _one gift_ his father actually bothered to leave him before he left. Apparently he’d loved it as a kid and wanted to pass it on to his son to read. Pity he hadn’t been here to read it to him himself, but thankfully Ben is.

She can tell Harley is listening intently, even though she can’t poke her head around to watch. She hears him ask questions every now and then, Ben answering every one with kindness and patience.

This is the first time Rey’s thought about Ben as a father to her son.

It’s never really hit home before that if she continues her relationship with Ben (which she hopes to), he’ll be a permanent part of their lives.

_Both_ their lives.

The thought is exciting, but it scares her too. It’s a huge step inviting someone new into her life but it’s not only _her life_ it affects now – it’s Harley’s too. And his life is far too valuable for her to take this decision lightly.

Creeping back to the lounge, her mind a whirl of thoughts, Rey pours another bottle of wine to settle on the couch. 15 minutes later Ben appears.

‘Harley asked if you could come and say goodnight’

Rey smiles, Ben’s hand extending to help her from the couch. She falls into his arms and wraps him instantly in a tight hug, staring up into those deep, dark eyes.

‘I’ll be right back’

She plants a soft kiss on his lips before heading to the bedroom for their nightly ritual. Ben sets about packing up the mess they’d made playing while Rey’s occupied - she’s a busy mother so it’s really the least he can do.

He’s had fun with Harley, enjoying it more than he thought he would. There’s a strange feeling brewing and as much as he’s tried to quiet it since he met Rey, it’s becoming louder and louder.

He’s in love with her. He just doesn’t know if she _wants_ him to be.

They haven’t had a chance to talk about their relationship and where they want it to head. Maybe tonight is the time for that conversation? 

When she finally returns from the bedroom, Harley having already drifted off, Rey curls up on the couch to rest her head against Ben’s shoulder.

‘How’d the story go?’ she asks.

‘Yeah, good. He asks a lot of questions’ Ben laughs. ‘But no more than most kids’

‘Yeah. He’s always been inquisitive. Wants to know what’s going on and all times, and why’

‘That’s definitely most kids’

‘His father gave him that book’ she muses, thinking out loud.

‘You know what? He actually told me that. It’s the first thing he said when I sat down on the bed’

‘He did?’

‘He did. Then he said his Daddy wasn’t here anymore, so he wanted me to read it instead. He said you usually read it, but you don’t make the cool noises and stuff like I do’

Rey chuckles. ‘Did he now? Well, looks like I’ve been ditched from story time for good then’

‘Guess you have’ Ben laughs, placing another soft kiss on the top of her head. Rey places her glass of wine on the coffee table, turning to face him. Leaning in for a kiss, their lips meet again.

This kiss feels different to all the others. It’s like there’s more at stake with this kiss. Rey pulls away, keen to have a conversation about their next step.

‘I know it’s kinda early on to be having this conversation, but I have to ask. Where is this headed? You and me?’

Taking a long sip of wine Ben turns to face her, hand sliding through his hair. He does that when he’s nervous.

‘Where do _you_ want it to go?’

‘That’s not what I asked’

‘Ok. Well, me? I’m not planning on going anywhere. I like you _a lot_ Rey. Certainly more than I’ve liked any other woman before you. And I really like Harley too’

‘I think I like you _more_ than like though’ Rey responds, deciding it’s best to put it all out there.

‘I like _you_ more than like, too’

Rey sits up to take his hand. ‘So, we’re serious then? Cause this is a big deal for me, Ben. For me _and _Harley’

‘I know. And I agree. It _is_ a big deal. I’ve never had a great family, Rey but this isn’t what this is. I don’t just want to be here because it’s making up for the failures of my own parents in my own childhood. I would never do that to you both. I want to be here because I really like you and Harley’

No-ones ever said that to her before. No man has even been willing to stick around through the hard yards, usually running for the hills once they find out there’s a child involved.

But Ben’s not running, and that tells her all she needs to know. He’s not just saying he’s serious – he’s actually acting on it. And actions speak louder than words.

Speaking of actions-

‘Will you stay tonight?’ she asks, hoping it’s a _yes_ this time. She’s picturing waking up next to Ben and Harley jumping in between the two of them, followed by their usual Saturday morning pancake breakfast.

‘I’d love to’

Ben places his wine on the coffee table alongside Rey’s. He offers her his hand, pulling her from the couch to lead her down the hall to her room.

She sticks her head in on Harley on the way past and he’s out like a light. Usually he’s up and asking for drinks of water or the toilet for the umpteenth time, but not tonight. Tonight a lot of things have changed and it’s nice to be excited about the future for once.

‘Oh, by the way’ she says as they strip and hop into bed for the night after the lights are out. ‘I got an email from a disappointed parent earlier’

Ben laughs, leaning over to look down on her as she slips her bra off and he throws it to the floor.

‘Really?’ he asks, applying soft kisses to her bare breasts. ‘What’d it say?’

‘Mm’ she replies because that’s all she’s capable of saying with his mouth currently on her nipple.

‘It said _mm_?’

‘No’ she laughs. ‘But I’ve just decided I don’t wanna talk about it right now’

‘Well, Miss Johnson. If you’ve done the wrong thing then maybe we _should_ talk about it?’ He kisses down her stomach to the soft, dark curls below before continuing down her thighs.

‘And maybe you should be punished?’

‘_God yes_’ she moans, trying to keep her noise down with Harley next door. ‘Punish me with your cock_. Please_’

Ben looks up from between her legs. ‘Now, now Miss Johnson. That’s no way for a teacher of young children to talk, is it?’

She loves roleplaying in the bedroom, it’s such a turn on. For him too obviously.

Rey pulls his smirking face from between her legs and Ben settles over her, but she’s already decided she wants to ride him tonight. Forcing him onto his back he chuckles as she lifts herself up to settle over him.

‘You gonna ride me?’ he asks, and she smiles. Grabbing his hard length to angle it where she needs it to be she sinks down, therefore giving him his answer.

It feels so _damn good_.

Grinding her hips, she alternates lifting and sinking down over and over until she’s right on the edge. Ben knows it’s coming so he kindly slips his hand to her clit to help get her there. He comes shortly after, the contractions around his throbbing cock enough to push him over the edge.

It’s one of the best orgasms Rey’s ever had and she can’t help but muffle a scream. Her head falls back as she comes down from her high with him still pulsing inside her, but she doesn’t hop off straight away, leaning down to kiss his chest and give him time to recover. It’s not until she feels him soften that she begrudgingly lifts herself from Ben.

As she falls to the side she sees the small shadow in the doorway and her eyes widen when she hears the small voice.

‘Mommy, I'm thirsty'

Oh shit.

Exactly how long has he been standing there?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I kinda ended on a cliffhanger but as most of you know, I am easily persuaded! haha  
If enough people want a third and final chapter then I'll do it but if not...sorry! <3  
Love you all - comments & kudos ALWAYS appreciated xxx


	3. Harley & Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we left our little family, Harley had caught Ben & Rey in the act. Literally.  
What will the fallout be and how will our story end?

‘It’s too early for the sex talk, isn’t it? It is. I know it is. There’s no way I should be doing this now. Maybe you could? He likes you, he listens to you. Plus you’re a man and-‘

Ben’s shaking his head at her frazzled state. He certainly doesn’t seem to find this as embarrassing as Rey does.

‘Will you relax? He’s probably forgotten all about it by now. He’s a kid. Kids move on pretty quick’

Rey flips another pancake, adding extra butter to the pan. Ben’s laying plates on the table and Harley’s playing happily in the playroom. Yet Rey can’t get her mind past last night.

Ben was quick to think, shielding her with the covers at the unexpected interruption to their sexy times, allowing her time to at least slip some clothing on.

She’d fetched Harley the drink he’d so desperately wanted before making sure he went to the toilet before she’d helped him back to bed. Then she’d lay awake half the night worrying about what he saw while trying to anticipate the questions he’d ask when he woke up.

Ben didn’t seem worried at all, but then it wasn’t _his child_ so she didn’t really expect him to be. She did wonder if she should worry a little less. After all, it really wasn’t the end of the world.

It had been dark too, so what he saw would’ve been movement at most. That eases her mind somewhat, yet she still can’t stop thinking about it.

‘Should I do it anyway? The sex talk?’

Ben moves behind her, arms slipping around her shoulders. He smells so good – or maybe it’s the pancakes? Or both.

It’s both.

‘Babe, like I said. He’s still a kid. Let him be a kid a while longer’

‘You think?’

‘If you’re asking my opinion – which you did, by the way– then yes. He hasn’t even done sex ed in school yet, so not like he’s gonna understand it anyway’

Ben’s right, he wouldn’t understand most of it anyway. She’s best to just leave it be, she supposes.

‘But I can do it, when the time comes, if you want? Doesn’t bother me’

Was this man sent from heaven just for her? Sometimes it feels like he’s the perfect man. Most men would try and palm it off onto her, but he’s not even Ben’s son yet he’s still offering.

‘Tempting as that is, I should probably do it. Mind you, in 10 years or so when he’s actually had sex ed and starts asking really detailed questions, then I’m more than happy for you to take it over’

Ben takes a seat at the table with a laugh, taking a long sip of coffee from his mug.

‘It really doesn’t bother you?’ Rey asks, thinking of a million other things she’d rather do than talk to her kid about the birds and the bees. She always figured his _actual father_ would be around for that when the time came.

‘Doing the sex talk? Nah, not at all. I’ve taught a few sex ed classes in my time, it’s a bit of fun. Kids are funny with that stuff. You can never anticipate the questions they’ll ask or the things they’ll laugh at. I think that’s what I enjoy most about it’

‘Oh god’ Rey groans. ‘Tell me school doesn’t use that same diving board video I had to endure as a kid?!’

‘Shit no’ He laughs in reply. ‘But I remember that one. Don’t worry, I had to endure it too. The bit where he stands there with that hard-on? Poor guy. That used to crack me up and horrify me all at once’

Rey agrees. That video was downright embarrassing and actually didn’t teach her much at all. Come to think of it, she wasn’t even interested in sex until she was crushing on a boy in 5th grade. Then she wanted to know everything about it.

Her knowledge on the subject mostly came from magazines and talking with friends who’d actually_ done it_ – that had taught her far more than any old diving board video ever could.

Flipping the last of the pancakes onto the plate, Rey turns the heat off before carrying the plate to the table.

‘Harley! Breakfast!’

Rey tops up their respective coffees while they wait, but Harley is nowhere to be seen.

‘Harley?’

Nothing.

Rey rolls her eyes at Ben before heading off to find him. He’s busy with the dinosaur play set, sitting cross legged on the playroom floor. She’s not sure whether he’d heard her or not.

‘Hey buddy, did you hear me? It’s breakfast time’

No answer.

This time she bends down next to him. ‘Aren’t you hungry? I made pancakes. And there’s ice-cream, your favourite’

‘Not hungry’ he replies, reaching for T-Rex.

It’s not like him to _not_ be hungry. He’s almost _always _hungry, especially for pancakes.

‘Are you feeling ok? Are you sick?’ Her hand rests on his forehead but his temperature feels normal.

‘Not sick’

She’s not sure what else it could be.

‘I guess Ben and I will have to eat all the pancakes then’ she smiles, standing to leave the room.

‘Can Ben go now?’

Rey pauses in the doorway, turning back to lean against the doorframe. She certainly hadn’t expected that to come from his mouth.

‘You don’t want Ben here?’

He shakes his head but doesn’t turn to look at her.

‘I thought you liked Ben?’

He shakes his head again and it breaks her heart a little. She’s not sure what’s changed. He was happy enough with Ben last night, and now…

‘Do you want to tell me why? Ben was hoping to play with you a bit more today before he goes home. Maybe you could play cars again, like yesterday?’

‘Don’t want to’

She’s not exactly sure how to handle this.

‘Are you sure you’re not hungry?’ she asks again, hoping food will be too much to resist, except it’s not. He’s not willing to budge and breakfast is getting cold in the meantime.

‘Ok. Well, we’re out in the dining room if you decide you’re hungry’

Closing the door almost all the way she returns to the dining room. Ben’s already tucking in and she can’t blame him.

‘Sorry, I couldn’t wait’ he laughs, the laughing only stopping once he sees she’s returned without Harley.

‘What’s up? Harley not hungry?’

Taking a seat, she suddenly doesn’t feel like eating herself.

‘He said he wasn’t hungry, but there’s something else going on. I’m just not sure what’

Ben can tell instantly that something has upset her. She’s attempting to hide it, but he knows her well enough by now. He wonders if maybe he could try talking to Harley.

He stands, taking another sip of coffee before placing it back onto the table.

‘There’s no point, Ben. He’s not coming out. He’s stubborn’

‘Can I at least try?’

Rey doesn’t see any point in him trying but he seems to want to.

‘Sure, if you want’

He offers her a resigned smile and Rey sets about piling multiple pancakes onto her plate, smothering them in ice-cream and syrup. Comfort food.

‘Can I come in?’ Ben knocks softly on the door but there’s no answer, so he waits before trying again.

‘Harley? It’s Ben’

Still no answer, but he enters anyway, cautiously taking a seat on the floor at Harley’s level. Harley doesn’t even look at him, he continues playing.

‘Cool dinosaurs. Which one’s your favourite?’

Ben points out T-Rex. ‘T-Rex was always my favourite’

Harley glances up briefly before continuing to play, but Ben can see already he’s not his normal, chatty self.

‘Your Mom made some yummy pancakes. Are you sure you don’t want any before they’re all gone?’

Harley shakes his little head. Seems food isn’t even enough to entice him this time.

‘Is there something bothering you? You seem sad today’

Harley stares up at him, the sad expression on his face heartbreaking. Then he finally says what’s on his mind.

It’s just as Ben suspected.

‘I want my Daddy’

Ben knew his constant presence in Harley’s life would make things hard for a while, but he hoped it would only be temporary.

‘I know you do, mate’. Ben attempts a comforting hand on his shoulder. ‘I miss my Dad too sometimes’

‘Is your Daddy gone too?’

‘Not exactly. But I don’t see him much. A bit like you and your Dad. And it’s hard, isn’t it? When you want someone to be around and they aren’t’

Harley nods.

‘Are you my new Daddy?’

Ben doesn’t want to overstep the mark here, but there’s no point saying he won’t be around all the time when he plans to be the exact opposite.

‘No mate. I can never replace your real Dad. But you know what? I like your Mom, _a lot_, and I like you too. And even though I’ll never replace your Dad, I’d really like it if I could still play with you sometimes? Because I really like that’

‘I liked playing cars’ Harley pipes up with something of a small smile. He’s pretty cute with his spiky hair and toothy grin.

He looks so much like Rey. Not the spiky hair and toothy grin, she has all her teeth, but still. He resembles her a lot.

‘I liked playing cars too. And you know what? I love dinosaurs almost as much as I love cars’

Ben picks up T-Rex, charging him towards the smaller dinosaurs with a fake roar which gets Harley laughing. Seems the kid loves carnage.

He can relate, in the toy sense at least. He’d always be the one mucking up everyone’s hard work by ploughing through it with his own toys. It wasn’t popular, but it sure was fun.

‘I’m not going to be your new Dad, but I will be around. If that’s ok with you? I really like it here’

‘Ok’ Harley replies, joining Ben in knocking all the other dinosaurs down. It’s not long before he pipes up again.

‘I’m hungry’ he states, at last leaving the dinosaurs to run out into the hall. Ben’s surprised that’s all it took, but he follows him out, smiling at Rey as she watches Harley jump up into his seat.

They exchange shrugs as he leans over the table to stab two pancakes with his fork, plonking them onto his plate.

Rey takes a large scoop of ice-cream, saying nothing while placing it atop his pancakes. It melts from sitting on the table too long, so she quickly places it back into the fridge.

‘More coffee?’ she asks Ben and he nods. She refills his mug then her own and they finish their plates in relative silence.

‘Hey bud, I thought we might go to the park today. You can take your bike if you like? It’s a nice day so might be nice to get some sun. What do you think?’

Harley considers the offer for a bit before agreeing. Rey’s in need of some fresh air and it’s a good way to pass the time if nothing else.

Harley loves to ride his bike (_who would’ve guessed with a name like that_) even with his training wheels, although he continually asks if he can take them off.

She’d love to say yes but she thinks he’s still a bit young yet. She’s at least glad for now it’s his push bike he likes to ride – she couldn’t bear the thought of him on a motorbike.

The fresh air is wonderful, like she knew it would be. Ben and Rey walk hand in hand in the sunshine, Harley racing off ahead on his bike, dodging people walking on the track. She yells so much for him to _watch where he’s going_, she may as well record it and put it on loop.

‘Whatever you said to him seems to have worked’

Ben keeps an eye on Harley as he recalls their conversation earlier.

‘I didn’t say much, really. Just sympathised with him about his Dad. He said he missed him’

‘He says that all the time and I’ll be honest, I never know how to answer. His father chooses not to be around, but I can’t tell him that. I try, in various ways, to get the point across but he’s a kid. He’s never going to understand completely’

‘No’ Ben agrees, ‘he’s not. But he will eventually if you say it enough’

‘I try, Ben, I do. But do you know how heartbreaking it is to keep reliving that over and over every time he asks?’

‘No. I couldn’t possibly understand, but I do empathise. I used to feel the same way he does. My Dad didn’t leave as such, but he was never around either. I missed him like crazy, but he didn’t seem to care. The least I can do is be there for Harley like my Dad never was for me. I don’t want any kid to go through that’

Rey smiles back at him. ‘You’re one of a kind, you know that?’

‘What do you mean?’ Ben seems surprised by that. He swings her hand as he holds it. His hands are big, and soft, his grip comforting.

Holding hands is _way underrated_ in Rey’s book.

‘You’re so good with kids. And you get them, you know. I struggle. I have no idea what he’s thinking, I struggle to answer all the questions he has. I feel useless most of the time’

‘Well, I can tell you now you’re not useless. Far from it. You love that kid, and you’re there for him. That’s all you can do as a parent and you’re doing it’

Rey wants to believe it, but it’s hard sometimes. Being a single Mom is tough, _really tough_. Thank god for people like Ben in her life.

Taking a seat on a vacant bench, Ben takes Harley to get ice-cream while Rey minds the bike. Harley gestures for Ben to pick him up so he can see inside the ice-cream stand and he does, placing him high on his shoulders.

Watching Ben with Harley is something else. It’s like every picture of the perfect father she’s ever had in her head. They look so good together - so right - Harley pointing out what he wants and Ben nodding along.

She doesn’t doubt Ben will let him have whatever he wants. She usually does the same.

Eventually Harley comes running back, yelling happily. ‘Mommy! I got a ice-cream. Wif sprinkles!’

She’s never seen him look happier.

‘Oh, you did too!’ she replies, pretending to be as excited as he is. ‘You’re a lucky boy. I hope you said a big thank you to Ben?’

He walks up to Ben who’s just taken a seat on the bench beside her, head lowered shyly as he speaks.

‘Fank you Ben’

‘No worries buddy’

Rey smiles hearing Ben call him _buddy_. It’s been her nickname for him for years now, he’s always been her little buddy. But she’s happy he’s Ben’s buddy now too.

They wile away the day in the park, enjoying the sunshine and fresh air, Harley asking to be carried home as Ben wheels his bike back. He’s been on his feet all day, Rey knows he’s getting tired so they make for home.

Tucking him into bed that night, Ben having already read a story and then disappeared to take a shower, Harley seems like a whole new kid.

‘Mommy, can we go to the park every day?’

If only life were that simple.

‘Not every day I’m afraid, but we could go next weekend?’

‘Yeah. Next weekend’ he repeats, peering up at her, his little head the only thing visible above the covers.

‘Can Ben come too?’

She wonders if that’s just because he buys ice-cream or if it’s because he really wants him too, but she doesn’t question it.

‘I think Ben would like that. I’ll ask him later ok, but for now it’s time to sleep. It’s been a big day and you’ve got a play date tomorrow, remember?’

Harley snuggles down until he almost disappears from sight, Rey planting a goodnight kiss on his forehead before turning on his night light.

‘Night buddy’

‘Night Mommy’

Killing the main light, Rey detours to the bathroom. The water isn’t running so she figures Ben’s finished his shower which is disappointing because she was hoping to catch a glimpse of his wet, naked body.

Oh well.

He’s stepping out when she enters, so she does manage to catch a sneaky glimpse. More than a sneaky glimpse in fact.

Ben sees her, using the towel in his hands to quickly dry his hair. A few stray water drops slide down his neck and she steps closer, going up on her tippy-toes to kiss his wet nose.

‘Hey you’ he whispers, pulling her in for a kiss. ‘Harley go down ok?’

‘Yeah, he’s zonked. He asked if we could go to the park every day’

‘I wish’ Ben chuckles, wiping his wet chest with the towel. ‘I’d prefer that to work most days, that’s for sure’

‘Well, there _are_ ways to spice up work’ Rey muses out loud, hands running down his warm, damp chest.

‘Mm. We’ll have to take care of that one day’

Ben throws the towel on the floor behind her and she seizes the moment, moving her hands further down to his groin. His pale skin is flushed from the heat, his cock soft and just…hanging there.

He’s hung, there’s no doubt about it, and the sight of his junk makes her instantly horny. She swallows at the sight of him, deciding she wants to thank him for being so good with Harley.

‘Can I?’ she asks, dropping slowly to her knees and gesturing to what she wants.

Ben nods, sucking in a deep breath. ‘Might pay to lock the door this time though’

Wise.

_Very wise._

~~~~

Two weeks later Rey gets a call up to the Principal’s office.

The children have left for the day, including Harley who has _yet another_ play date after school. She loves the kid dearly, but she also loves when he disappears for a few hours to give her some much-needed alone time.

Being a parent is hard work so she’s grateful for any time by herself these days.

A few teachers mill around the building and the cleaners are already in for the night. It’s performance review time, so Rey’s been expecting Ben to call for her, although it’s going to be hard to take this seriously when all she wants is to jump him on his desk.

** _No. This is the time to be professional. Ben has work to do too, you know._ **

‘Come in’ comes his deep voice from behind the door when she knocks. She enters, closing the door behind her as Ben leaves his office chair to walk toward her.

‘Miss Johnson. Please, take a seat’

She does as she’s told, but there’s that look in his eyes as he locks the door and comes around to stand beside her.

‘Not there’

He’s towering over her, suit jacket deposited on the back on his leather office chair, tie loosened.

‘Then…where?’

Ben nods to the desk, looking back at her with a smirk that tells her exactly what’s about to happen.

Rey follows instructions, perching herself on the front of his desk as she hears the cleaner’s vacuum pass outside the locked door.

Ben leans down, resting his hands either side of her on the desk.

‘I called you here because you failed your assessment, Miss Johnson’

She hopes this is all part of the roleplay. She worked really hard this year to be the best teacher she could, she’d be devastated if she’s really failed.

Putting on her most innocent teacher voice, she bats her eyelashes at him.

‘Did I, Mr Solo?’

‘Yes’ he says, sterner this time. He speaks right next to her ear, deep voice rumbling in her ear drum. ‘And as such you’ll be receiving a big, fat F’

** _Oh god._ **

_Big...fat..._

She knows exactly where he’s going with this. She can feel her body reacting already.

‘What does the F stand for?’ she teases, pulling his face directly in front of hers. Ben shakes the hair from his forehead, dark eyes staring into hers.

‘F, Miss Johnson, stands for _fuck_’

Rey pulls his lips to hers, zero to a hundred in 5 seconds. He pushes her back onto the desk, her hand moving blindly behind her to knock the contents onto the floor.

‘I’ve pictured you messing this up’ he says, forcing the rest of it onto the floor.

‘Have you imagined fucking me here, Mr Solo?’

Rey throws his tie to the floor, still kissing frantically as she undoes the buttons of his shirt to push it from his shoulders.

There’s talking outside the door, but there’s no way she’s stopping now.

Ben’s working at her skirt and stockings, yanking them both down her legs to fling them across the room. He’s been waiting to do this for a long time - he’s imagined it, _fantasised about it_.

Pulling her to the edge of the desk he sinks to his knees, Rey working her shirt off as he does, leaving her bra on for now. The room isn’t the warmest she’s ever been in, especially now she’s mostly naked.

Ben is shirtless but apart from that his other clothes are currently in-tact. She’ll take care of that shortly but right now-

‘_Ah_’

Ben doesn’t hold back. He’s already going to town on her – licking, sucking, pulling her clit between his teeth just hard enough to graze while she tries her best to stifle the moans threatening to escape.

Ben’s thorough, as always, and she’s coming before she knows it. As soon as he’s finished down below, he’s pushing her back down on the desk, smashing his mouth to hers and forcing her to taste herself.

She wrestles with his belt, but hurrying doesn’t help and she’s struggling to get it off with her mouth still attached to his. Ben has sympathy on her, choosing to push her hands away and do it himself.

His balls ache already and he’s itching for release.

‘I’ve imagined this’ she mutters pushing his briefs down his thighs as he attempts to step out of them while nearly falling forward onto the desk in the process.

They laugh at how eager they both are.

‘God, me too’ Ben agrees. ‘So many times’

His cock springs free and stands to attention and she reaches down to work her hands up and down the length of it, spreading the pre-cum over the extent of him.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, he slips inside in one thrust, Rey’s head falling back at the feeling of him filling her up. Ben leans forward to kiss her neck, attacking her as he thrusts with force.

The desk is rocking and he’s afraid for one moment they might break it if they’re not careful, but he soon forgets about it.

He’s never dreamt of doing anything like this with any woman before – and especially not in his school office. Rey brings out things in him he never knew existed.

Her legs hold him tight as he spills deep inside her with a primal groan, his head falling to the crook of her neck while they catch their breath.

When he slips out he does something he’s never done before. Rey assumes he’ll grab some tissues to clean up, as he usually does, but he doesn’t.

This time he bends down to clean her up with his mouth. She’s so sensitive it’s almost more than he can bear, but she takes it for as long as she can.

‘_Oh my god_’ she breathes as he stands up, licking those gorgeous lips of his. ‘I can’t believe you just did that’

Ben rubs at his mouth with his hands. ‘Did I cross the line?’

She’s quickly on her feet to reassure him, remnants of the two of them trickling down her thigh.

‘No, not at all. You just surprised me. A good surprise though’

She presses her lips against his again, keen to taste them both, only pulling back to look for tissues so she can clean herself up.

When they finally return the office to its normal state and clean themselves up, Rey begrudgingly leaves him to it.

She’s late picking up Harley, plus she needs to get home and organise dinner before she has _two_ unhappy males in the house.

~~~~

** _ 10 years on _ **

There’s a soft knock on his bedroom door.

‘Yeah?’ Harley sits cross-legged on his bed, headphones slung around his neck.

He shakes the long hair from his eyes. His mother has been at him to cut it for a while now, but all the cool kids are wearing it long and he likes it. If it’s good enough for Ben, then it should be good enough for him too.

Ben enters, taking a seat in the chair opposite, kicking clothes from the floor around his feet.

‘Wasn't this room clean only yesterday?’

Harley rolls his eyes. He’s really not in the mood for another lecture.

‘Sorry’ he mumbles. ‘Had basketball practice and I couldn’t find my shorts. I’ll clean it up later’

Ben knows he will, but he also knows it’ll be the same the next day. He remembers being this age himself with far more important things than a clean room occupying his mind.

‘There’s something I wanted to ask you, if that’s ok?’

‘Yeah, shoot’

Harley likes Ben. He’s been more of a father to him than his own father ever has. Sure, he’s tough on him at times, but he knows deep down it’s only because he cares.

He has two loving parents, which is more than most – he knows he should be grateful. And he is. He might not always show it, but he is.

‘There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask your mother for a while now, but I wanted to run it by you first to make sure you’re ok with it’

Harley’s not sure what he’s talking about.

‘What’s that?’

Ben takes a deep breath, blowing it out.

‘I want to ask her to marry me. If you’re ok with it, of course. If you’re not, I completely understand’

Harley had expected this, eventually. They both seemed happy enough, and the amount of times he’d groaned while catching them kissing was sickening, so he probably _should’ve_ seen it coming.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about having a stepdad though...

‘Do you think she’ll say yes?’

He doesn’t mean it to sound crass, but it probably comes out that way.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant-‘

Ben laughs. ‘I know what you meant. And yeah, I hope she will’

Harley wishes he could check with her first, to make sure she’s ok with it, but he can’t. That’d ruin the surprise.

He figures he just needs to trust that Ben knows what he’s doing. If she wants to say no, then she’ll say no.

‘Have you guys talked about it?’

‘Yeah, a few times’

That’s good enough for him. If his mother has thought about it before, and enough to talk about it with Ben, then there’s no point fighting the inevitable. There’s no way _he_ wants to be the one that comes between them. He hasn’t seen his mother this happy in a long time.

‘Then, yeah. I say go for it’

‘Yeah?’ Ben wasn’t sure what reaction he’d get, so he’s happy with this one.

Harley nods, shrugging. ‘Yeah. You guys obviously love each other, that’s good enough for me’

‘Thanks bud’ Ben says, standing. Harley’s still getting used to him calling him bud, but he kinda likes it.

‘No worries. When are you gonna ask her?’

Ben pauses at the door, rubbing his hand on his chin in thought. ‘I was thinking tomorrow night’

Harley nods and then smiles as it finally clicks.

Tomorrow is his mother’s birthday.

~~~~

‘Ok everyone! Bit of shoosh please!’

Rey rolls her eyes at her new husband as he pulls her seat out at the bridal table, helping her get settled.

Harley stands behind the microphone and she makes sure to get comfortable. The kid loves to talk and for some reason Ben had chosen him as best man at their wedding...

Big mistake. Heaven knows what’s about to come out of his mouth.

‘Firstly, I wanted to thank you all for being here. I haven’t seen my Mom this happy in a long time so, thanks Ben’

Harley’s sincerity brings a tear to her eye, Ben leaning in to steal another kiss from her lips.

‘Gross. Keep that for the bedroom, you two’ Harley jokes, sending ripples of laughter through the crowd, his girlfriend Paige shaking her head at his antics.

‘I’ve seen enough of that in my lifetime, thanks. Like the time I caught them at it when I was just a kid. I’ve been traumatised ever since’

There’s nervous laughter from around the room and Rey braces herself.

‘Ben, grab the microphone, quick’ she jokes, but she probably should’ve taken her own advice.

‘You know, I never knew my Mom liked to ride before that night’ Harley continues, pacing the front of the room.

Ben’s mouth gapes in horror and Rey’s hand flies to cover hers, the horror of what he’s just told a room full of their nearest and dearest sending hot blush to her painted cheeks.

‘Oh my god’ Ben groans, hanging his head and shaking it side to side.

‘No, but all crass jokes aside, I love these two. I do’

Nice save, _son_.

‘My real father couldn’t be here today’ Harley continues, running a hand through his recently trimmed hair. It’s still long, but at least it’s tidier than it was. ‘But then, it’s been that way my whole life’

‘Ben has been more of a father to me than my own flesh and blood and I hope the two of you will be really happy together. So, let’s make a toast to the happy couple. To Rey and Ben!’

People raise their glasses in unison.

‘_To Rey and Ben!_’

‘Oh, one last thing to say to my parents. I like being an only child by the way, so if you’re thinking of adding a brother or sister to the family, I suggest you use a condom. Or two’

The room erupts in laughter again.

Real comedian, this kid.

‘_Oops_’ Ben whispers, stealing a secretive glance at Rey’s stomach. ‘Do we tell him it’s too late for that?’

Rey grimaces playfully, Ben’s hand resting on her blooming stomach thankfully hidden from view by the table. They’re barely 12 weeks along so they haven’t told anyone yet but when they do, Harley will be the first to know.

‘Nah, just kidding. Have all the kids you want. I’ll always be the oldest, so it’s all good’

Ben can’t believe how far Harley has come. He’s always been chatty, but he’s really come out of his shell the last few years and it’s been a joy to watch. He’s proud to be a part of this crazy, little family.

As he holds his new wife close on the dance floor, the two of them swaying side to side, they reminisce about Harley’s earlier speech.

‘Of course he’d remember that night’ Ben muses, hands dropping to Rey’s widening hips. ‘He is your son’

‘Hang on, hang on’ Rey chuckles, staring up at her new husband, wedding band sparkling on the hand now resting on Ben’s chest. ‘I think you mean _our son_. You’re his stepfather now, you know’

Rey’s right, he is.

Being trusted with school kids is a piece of cake – _that _Ben can handle.

Being entrusted with the hearts and minds of _not one child_, but _two? _No job could be more important than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well friends - we're at the end! FYI - Harley & Rose is a song by Australian rock band 'The Black Sorrows' & hints at the name Ben & Rey give their newborn baby girl :)
> 
> ~~
> 
> I had fun with this one!! Hope you did too <3  
Comments & kudos always appreciated Xx

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this one, and it's been fun! One more chapter to go - the aftermath. Comments & kudos appreciated as always <3


End file.
